The Purge one-shot
by The Reaper13
Summary: A one-shot test story to see if anyone is interested. If you are, great. If you're not, then enjoy the one-shot anyways. Rest of the summary is inside. So enjoy the chaos!


**What's up! I have decided to make this one-shot as a preview for a future story. For those who have seen the Purge movie, you know the plot. For those that don't know about it the movie will be explained as the story begins. I'm not going to work on this right away, but I am going to work on it in the future. **

**I for one hated the movie. The idea of an entire country allowing chaos to happen for 12-hours without doing anything about it is stupid. Yeah I know it's fiction, but I still don't like it. I didn't like it.**

**Anyways, I don't own anything from the movie just my OCs. So enjoy the one-shot and let me know what you think of this.**

**The Purge**

In the year 2022, crime and unemployment rates in the United States reached to a high lows. This is due to the country now governed by the New Founding Fathers of America, who created a holiday that helped lower the population in the country. It's called the Purge, a 12-hour holiday that begins from 7pm to 7am, which allows all crimes to be completely legal. This includes murder, rape, and other illegal activities.

During this time all emergency services like calling the police, an ambulance, the fire department, etc. Will be suspended during the Purge and all citizens will be left to be on their own until the morning.

_Los Angeles, California (12:00am)_

It has been five hours since the Purge began and already the city is in chaos. Gang members are out hunting for victims to kill, while some are paid by the rich to bring in victims to be brought in to be killed for their amusement.

In an undisclosed location the rich are in a large room drinking champagne, while waiting for the next auction to begin. An elderly woman comes out with seven victims being brought out by armed guards. Five of them are women and the other two are men, all young, crying, and scared. The elderly woman begins introducing her guests and begins talking about this being another annual success.

Nearby two guards closed the doors locking them, while the guests laughed and enjoyed the evening. One guard brings out a large ice chest and sets it down, while another moves near the elderly woman who begins the bidding.

Just as the bidding was about to end, the guard pulls out a handgun and opens fire killing the guards behind the victims killing them. The guard opens the ice chest and pulls out a M134 Minigun and opens fire on the guests who begin to panic. More guards come out, but they are shot down by a sniper on the roof who shoots down the guards hired by the rich people.

The guests tried to escape through the doors, but the two guards opened fire on them killing them. Once they were all dead the one that shot the guards behind the victim gives the order to seized fire.

The guards that opened fire removed their helmets and approached the victims revealing they weren't working for the rich people. They came to help them as the sniper climbs down and helps take the people to safety.

The leader of the group turns towards the elderly woman, who was trying to escape through a backdoor, but finds it to be locked. She noticed the man approaching her, with his gun aimed at her head.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "The New Founding Fathers made it clear there are to be no heroes during the Purge. You are breaking the rules of the Purge."

"That's funny," the man said. "The Purge is supposed to be a holiday where there are no rules."

"You think you are changing anything?" she asked without any fear. "You are not changing a damn thing. The Purge is happening all around the country and it will continue. You may have saved a few lives, but all over this country more are being killed. You can't stop this and when the New Founding Fathers find you they will kill you."

"That's okay," said the man as he moves the gun towards her forehead. "Because I'm going to go find them and then I'll kill them."

He opens fire killing the woman right in the forehead. The man turns towards his men and they all walk out.

They make their way up to the roof where the victims are at. He takes out a flare gun and aims it in the sky, until one of the victims, a woman stopped him.

"Don't!" she shouted. "If you do that more will come to try and kill us."

The man removes the woman's arm from his own. "Do you know where the rich like the New Founding Fathers are at during the Purge?" The woman shook her head giving him his answer. "They are hiding in a bunker, while so many innocent lives are being killed. They claim it's for the good of the country, but in reality they do it for their own sick enjoyment."

"How do you know?" one of the male victims asked. "How do we know you didn't take part in the Purge before?"

"None of us did," the man replied as he turns towards his men. "We lost our loved ones while we were overseas because of this damn Purge. We're back now and we are here to put an end to it."

He then turns towards the woman. "And we're not alone."

He fires the flare gun and after half a minute, another flare is fired into the sky, and another, and another until half the city began to be lid up with bright flares.

"Let this be the day that we have declared war on the Purge and by next year we will end it."

**Short yes, not much action I know, and not a lot of violence. Still, I'm sure some of you like how this went and more will be revealed when I begin working on the story in the future. If you like how this went and want to read the full story then leave some reviews, but if you didn't like this then don't leave a nasty or flame review. See you all next time and goodbye!**


End file.
